Naryu Virian (Online)
Mournhold Narsis Kvatch |region = Deshaan Vvardenfell Eastmarch Gold Coast |province = Morrowind Cyrodiil |faction = Morag Tong |voice = Kath Soucie }} Naryu Virian is a Dunmer who seeks contact with the Vestige in Deshaan. She is an assassin of the Morag Tong who was hired to eliminate the source of the Llodos Plague and will therefore seek the help of the Vestige. Alongside senior member Varon Davel, the two are the only remaining members of their cell within the Tong. With the Morag Tong persecuted during the Second Era first from the assassination of the Reman Potentate and from the Dark Brotherhood schism, the members of the guild have gone into hiding and are working from the shadows to try and build connections with powerful nobles and regain the strength and influence they once had. Interactions Ebonheart Pact Quests Naryu is first encountered by the Vestige in Narsis, where House Hlaalu had requested help from Mournhold to deal with the Llodos plague and the Maulborn threat. Naryu returns to Mournhold after taking care of the threat in Narsis, where she secretly helps both the player and Almalexia uncover another Maulborn plot. She is later seen in Fort Amol, in Eastmarch, where she is given her first solo contract for the Tong to assassinate a Breton alchemist and killer on the loose in Pact lands. She helps the player uncover another plot by Fildgor and the Stormfist Brigade by unifying the angry delegates, and helping the player cut their way through the Stormfist assassins from the shadows. Vvardenfell Quests Broken Bonds Fleeing the Past Of Faith and Family A Purposeful Writ Family Reunion Gold Coast Quests A Cordial Collaboration The Sweetroll Killer Personality While skilled in the art of assassination, she shows her softer side especially with the Vestige as she helps them with the task of saving lives. She wishes to see the Morag Tong back to its former glory, and does what she can to increase the Tong's standing with the rest of the Pact even if it is outside her contract. Quests *Unwanted Guests *A Favor Returned *The Mournhold Underground *Messages Across Tamriel *Payback *Tracking the Plague *The Pride of a Prince *The War Council Conversations Gallery Naryu Virian2.png ESO Morrowind Pre-Order Steelbook Case.jpg|Steelbook Case Pre-Order bonus for , featuring an image of Naryu Virian Trivia *Naryu is a prominent character in content related to chapter: **In The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind Announcement Trailer, she is seen on a mission to assassinate the Grand Master of the Morag Tong for betraying the guild, with permission from Vivec and assistance from the Warden.[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/826509310951845888 ESO Twitter ― "Everyone’s favorite Morag Tong assassin, Naryu Virian, returns for an all-new adventure in ESO Morrowind."] **She serves as a guide for creating a new character with , as she helps you in the quest Broken Bonds.[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/826509387296567302 ESO Twitter ― "Naryu will also be your guide through ESO Morrowind’s new player tutorial, should you create a new character"] **The Physical Collector's Edition of Morrowind comes with Naryu's Journal, a 20,000 word novel written from her perspective. She is also featured on the variant steelbook case for it. **A video series called ESO: Morrowind - Naryu Guide has Naryu featured in and/or narrating a certain aspect of Vvardenfell. *Razum-dar and Naryu have apparently met in the past, as hinted by the quests Messages Across Tamriel and Family Reunion. Appearances * ** ** Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Narsis Characters Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Fort Amol Characters Category:Online: Morag Tong Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Balmora Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer